


Lies

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, POV Draco Malfoy, Prison, Sad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Draco walked close to the walls, shrunk in his shoulders, hunched over, eyes cast down as if there was nothing more interesting in the world than his dark shoes gliding over the perfectly polished floors - the truth was, he was rather terrified of stumbling into Nagini and ending up her dinner.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for things you said when you thought I was asleep + Drarry

_Lies_

Draco couldn’t remember the last time that the manor had felt like home - at least not since the Dark Lord had taken residence in their home, worming his way into their lives even deeper than he already had: as if they didn’t already have a mark burning on their arms, branding them for the rest of eternity as monsters.

He had never been so grateful that the Dark Lord had overlooked his mother, leaving her free of any blemishes: she didn’t deserve that.

Draco walked close to the walls, shrunk in his shoulders, hunched over, eyes cast down as if there was nothing more interesting in the world than his dark shoes gliding over the perfectly polished floors - the truth was, he was rather terrified of stumbling into Nagini and ending up her dinner.

Despite being a Slytherin, he’d never been a fan of snakes and the Dark Lord’s pet didn’t exactly warm him up towards the whole kind.

But he had a mission to bring to an end, something he needed to do before he could finally try to get some much needed sleep.

Draco looked around the corridor to make sure that it was as deserted as he thought he would before he took the small flight of stairs that led to the dungeons, hands tucked under his armpits as the cold and damp air slipped under his clothes and into his marrow, there to stay.

If someone caught him, he might not be a dead man walking but he surely would earn himself a rather unpleasant close encounter with his aunt and her trigger-happy wand.

It almost wasn’t worth it, satisfying curiosity when the risk was running into the Cruciatus curse.

Draco pushed open the door after casting a Muffliato, remembering just how badly the hinges squeaked: when things had been easier and he had been younger, not weighted down by any responsibilities, his father had used to play hide and seek with him and Draco learnt all the tricks to avoid being caught by his dad.

Lucius certainly hadn’t always been a good parent but he was a loving one, despite popular opinion.

The dungeon was dark.

Luna’s platinum blond hair almost shone in the shadows, unreal - just as unbelievable as those creatures she raved about, with the same certainty one would list the ingredients of a Pepper Up potion.

And, next to her, slumped on the sorry floor, Draco saw _him_.

He had heard so much about the new prisoner, the excited rumours clamouring that the man was Harry Potter.

It couldn’t be.

But he was.

No matter how distorted his features were - swollen and inflamed - Draco would have always recognised the lines of that body, the way it crumpled on itself.

After all, he had spent years watching the other boy: pining after him.

Draco knelt on the floor, eyes narrowing as he observed those slumped limbs “It’s really you” he murmured, voice thin and scratching against the dry skin of his throat “I can’t believe you have managed to get yourself taken prisoner” he scowled, shaking his head: Potter had to save them all, he couldn’t be so.. so stupid!

He took a deep breath and reached, trembling fingers tentatively brushing those matted and dark hair that never seemed to stay put, no matter how much effort Potter put in taming it - if he even did.

“I’ll protect you” Draco sighed in the end before he hurriedly stood up and left the dungeons.

He didn’t notice a green eye shining in the dark, following him.


End file.
